Red
by amber-eyed-panda
Summary: Every year, Scorpius Malfoy saw something red about Rose Weasley.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did. That right belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling._**

 ** _Summary: Every year, Scorpius Malfoy saw something red about Rose Weasley._**

 ** _Starting at their first year at Hogwarts and does not follow The Cursed Child._**

 ** _This is a long one-shot. Enjoy!_**

 **Red**

 **Year One**

It's September 1st and Platform 9 ¾ is buzzing with excitement. Students are running around, trying to find their friends so they can get a compartment to sit in. Parents are hugging their children, wishing them farewell and a good term.

Scorpius Malfoy on the other hand, was as nervous as could be. He had been ecstatic when he first received his letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a dream come true for him. His family rarely left their home and when they did it was for a short amount of time. He wanted to make new friends and meet children his age.

He never knew about his family's past.

It was the night before leaving for his first year at Hogwarts that his father had decided to tell the boy about his family's involvement in the Second Wizarding War. Scorpius could tell by his father's solemn face that he was not happy to talk about it. As he looked up at a very uncomfortable looking Draco, he remembered what his father had told him.

 _"_ _I regret with every fiber of my being what I did and who I was during my years at Hogwarts and the war. I am a changed man now, Scorpius. And although the rest of the world might not see it, I need you to know that I am. I have caused you and your mother a great misfortune due to my mistakes and I will never be able to apologize enough for that," Draco stopped to look at his son. Tears forming in his eyes, he began to speak again. "Scorpius, you must be strong, for the other children might judge and bully you. Do not be tempted. Remember how I raised you. You can change their minds. Be strong my son."_

A hand on Scorpius' shoulder brings him back to the present. Scorpius took what his father said very seriously. He was ready to prove the world wrong about his family. He knew his father and mother were changed people compared to how they were during the war and he would show everybody how the Malfoy family has changed.

With a random burst of confidence, he was ready to say goodbye to his parents. Before getting a word out, he saw his father looking at something across the platform. Scorpius looked over to see a large family with many adults and even more children. His father's grip tightens and his mother took his hand.

"That's them," Draco said. Scorpius knew who he was talking about. The Potter's and the Weasley's. His father had told him everything that happened between the families. All the confidence had left Scorpius as fast as it had gotten there. He saw an older man look over at him and his father. The little girl next to him looked over as well.

 _Merlin she's beautiful._ Scorpius noticed how the girl seemed to have a same red color hair as what he assumed was her father. Although, her hair looked as if it had a mind of its own. She had it pulled back into a low ponytail but it was still bushy and large, wanting to fly out of its constraints. It was the most beautiful color hair he had ever seen. The red was so vibrant and he couldn't help but stare. He couldn't see any distinctive features but he did know she was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his short life. That was the first time Scorpius Malfoy noticed Rose Weasley.

The man quickly turned away, talking to his daughter. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she turned to what Scorpius assumed was her mother and younger brother. She hugged and kissed them both before heading over to some other children. Together, they all walked towards the train.

A sense of loneliness passed over Scorpius. He realized he didn't have anybody to walk on the train with or sit with. People were already looking at his family with shock. He always noticed the way people looked at his family while they were in public and now he knew why.

"Scorpius, dear, it's time for you to head to the train now," his mother, Astoria, said. She leaned down to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Remember to write us. Have a great term and be good Scorpius. I love you."

"I love you too, mom," Scorpius returned her affections. He turned to his father who looked worried. "Dad, I'll be okay. I promise." He hugged his father.

"Be careful of the Weasley's and Potter's. Remember what I said Scorpius. Be strong." Draco let his son go and gave him a small smile. Scorpius turned and headed for the train. Before stepping on, he looked and gave his parents one last wave.

He looked back and repeated his father's words. _Be strong. Be strong. Be strong._ Taking a deep breath, the confidence came back and he stepped on the train to Hogwarts.

 **Year Two**

The first year at Hogwarts was a difficult one for Scorpius. Not only did people seem to realize he was a spitting image of his father, he was also sorted into Slytherin. Scorpius was not disappointed he got placed in the same house as his father, but all the other students seemed to think it made him just like Draco. Because of this, most people tended to avoid Scorpius.

He did manage to make one friend; Logan Nott. They were both in Slytherin and their fathers had been friends while they went to Hogwarts. Both were social outcasts because of their father's decisions as teenagers. Neither needed to say much to the other but there was mutual understanding that since neither of them had friends, they became friends themselves.

Scorpius had dealt with the scowls and rude gestures from his peers. He used grace and dignity to try and prove the school was wrong about him and his parents. Nobody had ever tried to bully or hex him yet. Nott didn't do so well with dealing with it. He felt the need to fight back and had already gotten multiple detentions due to fighting other students.

Both had managed to steer clear of the Weasley/Potter clan fairly well. The children were all in Gryffindor and since most were in a different year than the boys, Scorpius and Logan only had one class with Rose and her cousin Albus. None of them directly avoided one another, but none of them went out of their way to talk either. They were simply indifferent towards each other.

In their second year, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's had more classes together. It was after Potions class, before heading to the Great Hall for lunch that Scorpius Malfoy talked to Rose Weasley. Scorpius and Logan were talking about the Potions essay they had just gotten assigned. Scorpius was second in his class, behind Rose, so he was ready to drown himself in studies for his essay while trying to ignore Logan's attempts at getting Scorpius to write his.

"I think I'm going to write about something easy for my essay. Maybe the hiccoughing potion. What do you think Scorp?" Scorpius rolled his eyes at the silly nickname his friend gave him.

He opened his mouth to respond, but right as they turned the corner Scorpius stopped in his tracks. Thrown up against the wall by burly fourth year Nathan Parkinson was Albus Potter. Standing next to them, looking shocked and a little scared, was Rose Weasley. At first Scorpius wanted to just turn around and pretend he never saw anything. None of them could win in a fight against Nathan. He was bigger than all of them. Logan seemed to have the same idea as Scorpius. Both slightly turned to leave when Nathan started talking.

"So you Potter's and Weasley's think you're better than the rest of us huh? Well I'll show you how wrong you are." Nathan pulled his arm back, ready to punch Potter. But before thinking about it Scorpius mouth seemed to work faster than his brain.

"Stop!" And they all did. Even Scorpius was frozen in his place. He surprised himself by saying anything at all. He had no idea what to say now so he just stared at Nathan. Everyone was staring at Scorpius in shock. Nathan was the first to snap out of it.

"What Malfoy? You want to get a punch in before I can? You'll have to wait your turn," Nathan smirked and turned back to Albus.

"No. Leave him alone Parkinson. He never did anything to you," Scorpius found his voice again. He started walking toward where Albus was pushed against the wall. "Leave him alone before I tell Nott to go get a professor. I know for a fact Professor Darcy is still in his classroom right down the hall so it wouldn't be long till he got here. So, unless you want to get detention I suggest you leave Potter alone and back the hell off," Scorpius tried to use his most menacing voice.

"You're kidding me Malfoy. You're actually going to stand up for them? Our lives here are a living hell because everybody takes their side and thinks we are Death Eaters. They don't even look at us. It's like the are too good and better than us," Nathan argued.

Scorpius retaliated. "You are only proving everybody right then. By hurting them, people are going to take their side and hate us even more. This is not the way to do this Nathan. You're better than that. So let Potter go and we can forget this ever happened. Got it?" Nathan looked skeptically at Scorpius as if trying to decide if Scorpius was being serious or not. Nathan would have easily gotten a detention or two. After a few moments, he slowly started to put Albus down. "Now go. Or else Logan will get Darcy out here."

Nathan glared at all of them before leaving. Before Rose or Albus could even say anything, Scorpius had turned around and started walking back towards Logan. Once he reached him, they began walking away. "Wait!" He turned around to the voice. Rose was running up towards them. They both stopped and looked towards her questioningly. "Thank you. For helping Albus." Rose nervously twirled her fingers together.

It was then Scorpius noticed how wonderful her red robes looked on her. The red in her hair contrasted nicely with the red and gold on her uniform. Up close, Scorpius could see all of her freckles and bright blue eyes. He wondered if the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor because it knew how perfect she looked in red. Red seemed to be her color.

"I didn't do anything. It was all Scorp," Logan said bringing Scorpius out if his staring.

Rose made sure to look at Scorpius this time. "Well thank you. I don't know what we would have done if you didn't come. I was shocked and knew I couldn't take on Parkinson on my own. I know Albus appreciates it as well. Thank you again, Scorp." She gave him a small smile then turned and starting walking back towards the Great Hall. He stood frozen, wondering how this all happened in the first place. It was the first time he was okay with being called Scorp.

 **Year Three**

Soon after the incident in his second year, Albus Potter did something nobody else expected. He got up in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall and walked straight towards the Slytherin table. Once he got there, he stood right next to where Scorpius and Logan sat. Albus looked determined while Scorpius and Logan looked at him in surprised. Not two minutes later, Albus was sitting and eating dinner with the two Slytherin boys, laughing like old friends.

Nobody quite knows what was said that day but the 3 became great friends. Albus would sit with the Slytherin boys for at least one meal a day and sometimes even just hung out or studied with them. The others in the Potter/Weasley never seemed to speak to them but the family seemed to be perfectly fine with it and never said a bad thing about Scorpius.

Because of this, the student's mindset seemed to change. Scorpius and Logan were no longer bullied or criticized. It was assumed that if the Potter/Weasley clan could be civil towards the Malfoy and Nott boy's, that everybody else should too. The prejudices started to deteriorate. Nobody seemed to make friends with them but nobody hated them anymore either.

Over summer from their second to third year, puberty began to set in. Both Albus and Logan started to grow and look older. Their voices dropped and their uniforms seemed to fit better. Scorpius got the short end of the stick. Nothing seemed to happen to him over summer. He grew a little but puberty hadn't set in for him yet.

Over the course of his third year, Scorpius felt lonelier. Due to the changes in Albus and Logan, both were getting more attention from the opposite sex and got girlfriends. Meanwhile, Scorpius would study in the library or practice his Quidditch techniques. He was still one of the smartest in his class and was planning to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. He wasn't the only one studying and practicing though.

Rose Weasley seemed that puberty had not quite hit her either. Unlike her cousins, her curves had not yet showed and her red hair was still as bushy as ever. She still had her family to hang out with but sometimes they could be a bit much and she preferred the quiet.

Scorpius had seen her practicing on the pitch as well. They never practiced together and if one saw the other they would watch for a few minutes before leaving the other to practice in peace. They were both trying out to be Seeker.

One day, while studying in the library for an upcoming Defense Against the Dark Arts test, he heard the chair adjacent to him move. He looked up expecting it to be Albus or Logan, but his mouth dropped at who he saw. Putting her bag and books down to sit was Rose Weasley. She didn't look at him at first and when she finally did Scorpius still had a stunned look on his face.

"Um is it okay if I sit here? I saw you're studying for the DADA test and I needed to do the same," Rose started. Scorpius just stared at her. "My family can get awfully annoying and loud so I can't study around them. And Alice is busy with her dad. You know Alice, right? Her dad is Professor Longbottom. The herbology teacher," Rose said in a rush. "I figured since we are both at the top of the class it would be best to study with you. I know we've never talked but Al seems to be fond of you. He talks about you when you aren't there you know. He keeps trying to get my family to let you eat with us and come to the holidays and all that and we're all fine with it in case you want to come." Rose managed to say all this within the span of 30 seconds. She was rambling. Rose knew it and Scorpius knew it but he could not figure out why. While she was talking, her fingers twirled together much like the last time they had spoken. She had not sat down yet so she would shift her weight to each foot and was looking at anything but him.

Rose opened her mouth again to speak but before she could, Scorpius was able to get over his shock. "Uhhhh…" Scorpius wanted to slap himself for sounding so dumbfounded and confused. Rose instantly frowned and began to reach down for her belongings.

"Wait!" She looked up at him startled. Scorpius tried to calm himself down before speaking again. "You can sit here with me. I couldn't find Al or Logan anywhere. They are probably off with their new girlfriends or whatever. Not that I'm jealous or need them. I'm fine being on my own as well," Scorpius was bound to keep rambling just as she had but Rose let out a soft laugh and began to sit down.

"Well thank you," Rose started opening her book to study. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Scorpius' mind was racing. He reread the same sentence at least 10 times. The whole situation seemed insane. Rose Weasley was sitting at the same table as him. Rose bloody Weasley. The girl his father warned him to be careful of at King's Cross Station. The most beautiful girl he has ever seen. And she was a mere 3 feet from him. He tried to think of something to say to her but his mind was going crazy.

"So, your family doesn't hate me?" Scorpius wanted to crawl under the table and die. How was that the first thing to come out of his mouth? Would he really want to know the answer to that question? He made sure to avoid that subject with Albus as much as possible. He didn't need to know the answer.

She chuckled, seeming to not realize his embarrassment. "No, they don't hate you. In fact, most of them want to get to know you better. They think that since Al likes you and talks about you that you can't be that bad of a guy."

"Do you want to get to know me better?" He spoke without thinking again. His eyes widened as his embarrassment grew. He almost apologized for his question but before he could, he noticed she started blushing.

She looked down shyly as a beautiful red blush spread across her face. Her cheeks seemed to warm at his moment of stupidity. It wasn't a normal blush. It seemed to have spread throughout her whole face. The red color still looked stunning on her and Scorpius then decided that he would be okay with embarrassing himself multiple times if he got to see her red blush again.

"Well, I mean you do seem very smart and we do take a lot of the same classes. You did save my cousin last year and he is quite fond of your friendship now so it would make sense for us to get to know each other." She finally looked at him, biting her lip nervously. That's when he saw it. Within her ocean blue eyes, there was hope. Scorpius didn't care what her reason was to get to know him. The only thing that mattered was that she wanted to.

He grinned at her. "Why yes, that does make perfect sense."

 **Year Four**

After deciding to get to know each other more, Rose and Scorpius studied together much more often. For the rest of their third year and beginning of their fourth, Scorpius and Rose would sit at the same table in the library doing schoolwork. When they decided to take a break, they would ask each other questions and talk about anything.

Scorpius had even started talking to the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan and even visited them over the summer. Ron Weasley seemed wary of his presence but during a game of Quidditch in the Potter's backyard, where Scorpius and Ron happened to be on the same team, Ron's view changed immensely. Who know catching the snitch faster than Harry Potter would make Ron like him so much?

When they got their Hogwarts letter to return for their fourth year, both Rose and Scorpius had been made prefects. Scorpius was ecstatic and after telling his parents, flooed to the Potter house to tell Albus and Logan. They had already planned to meet there anyway.

When he got there, Rose had made a surprise appearance with the same news. Without seeming to think about, Rose hugged Scorpius while he stood stupefied. She pulled back almost immediately with the same beautiful blush as before. He smiled and hugged her again.

It wasn't until Valentine's Day that things changed. Between prefect rounds and Quidditch practices (both had made the team for their respected houses), Rose and Scorpius seemed to have less time to study together in the library. They both tried to find time but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

On February 13th, Scorpius was searching for rose throughout the castle. The next day would be a Saturday and another Hogsmeade weekend for the students. Since he and Rose hadn't been able to spend time together, Scorpius wanted to ask Rose to go with him but this time he mustered up the courage to ask her to go as his date for Valentine's Day. He had already asked Al if he knew if Rose had already been asked. Albus just gave Scorpius a knowing look and said nobody had.

With his hopes rising, he began his search. To his frustration, he could not find Rose anywhere. He decided to go ask Al for the Marauder's Map and turned a corner to head to head to Gryffindor tower. He stopped short at what he saw next.

He knew that red hair. It was Rose. But she wasn't alone. She was snogging Max McLaggen, a sixth year Gryffindor.

His heart clenched and his stomach dropped from the sight. He stood shocked before he could finally clear his throat to announce his presence.

"Oh! Scor!" Rose had decided to shorten his nickname even more as they became friends. "I um didn't hear you walk over here. Max and I were just talking." McLaggen just looked smug with a smirk on his face but Rose was very obviously embarrassed at being caught.

She was in muggle clothes now and wore a white v-neck and jeans. Because of this, Scorpius could see a full body blush start to happen across Rose's body. Her neck and chest became incredibly red with embarrassment as Scorpius stared at them. His heart crumpling in pain at watching the girl he fancied be with somebody else. He didn't quite know what to say. He had seen her blush before, but she had never gotten quite as red as right now.

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as soon as he realized he had nothing to say. He looked at Rose one last time before turning on his heel and walking the way he came.

It was the first time Scorpius did not like seeing red on Rose.

 **Year Five**

After the unfortunate accident of running into Rose and McLaggen snogging, Scorpius decided to try to avoid Rose as much as possible. It wasn't very hard considering her and McLaggen's relationship became public and they had officially started dating. Not even Albus saw much of Rose anymore. She spent all her time with her new boyfriend and his friends.

The Potter/Weasley Clan never liked McLaggen so when Scorpius would hang out with Albus, it gave them all something to talk about. They had all agreed Rose's new boyfriend was an egotistical prat.

It still hurt for Scorpius to see them together, but after a while he got used to it. Over the summer, Scorpius had finally hit puberty. He grew to become almost 2 meters tall, he had grown out his white-blond hair and kept it hanging around his shoulders instead of slicking it back like he had the past few years. He had also grown more muscle while working out at a muggle gym his father allowed him to go to and he made sure his new uniforms fit tightly around his toned arms and stomach.

This caused a lot of attraction from the female population when he returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year. More girls had started to flirt with him and he eventually found a new girlfriend, a fourth year Slytherin Poppy Peterson. She wasn't the brightest girl and all they ever did was snog or shag but Scorpius was fine with that. She was known as the Slytherin Slag but he didn't mind at first. They lasted 5 months but it wasn't until he found her in a broom closet with Tyler Zabini while on patrol that he decided to end their relationship.

Scorpius wasn't heartbroken, he could hardly have a conversation with the girl anyway. Logan and Albus were happy to see her gone though.

It wasn't until April of their fifth year that Rose and Scorpius spoke again. He was doing his patrols while his partner, a fifth year Hufflepuff Amanda Weber, was checking below the Astronomy Tower as he checked the top. He didn't see her at first but right as he was about to walk down to finish patrols he heard a sob. He looked around a shadowy corner where he found Rose, sitting on the floor with tears in her eyes. It was obvious she had been crying for a while. Her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains down her cheeks.

"Merlin Rose! What happened to you?" He was certainly surprised to see her without Max hanging around her.

"Scorpius! Its nothing. I'm sorry, I'll leave. I didn't realize it was after curfew," Rose moved to stand up. She was still in uniform and her clothes were wrinkled and dirty. She hadn't looked him in the eye since she first saw it was him.

"Rosie, what happened? Why are you crying? Where's Max?" It didn't matter that they hadn't talked in over a year, he was still concerned.

At the mention of Max's name, she scowled. "Why don't you go ask your girlfriend?"

 _Girlfriend? What girlfriend?_ He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Amanda looked around the corner for him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize. I'll leave you two to it. I got the rest of patrols Scorp and I'll make some excuse if somebody asks me about it," Amanda said. She gave Rose a soft smile and looked at Scorpius with a knowing expression on her face. Amanda and Scorpius had become great friends during their rounds and she knew everything about his relationship with Rose.

"Thank you Amanda," Scorpius gave Amanda a grateful smile. He would have to repay her somehow. As she turned to walk back down the stairs, he looked back at Rose. She was staring back at the ground, tears reforming in her eyes. Scorpius sat down next to her and asked her again what had happened.

Rose drew a breath, trying to hold the tears in as she said, "He's cheating on me. Probably has been for a while now. I caught him in an empty classroom with Poppy Peterson." She was staring at the floor while she spoke. "He didn't even have the nerve to look ashamed. He said it was my fault since I didn't want to shag him yet and that I've made him wait for so long so he had to find somebody else to do it. He said he loved me. I thought he loved me." She began sobbing again and leaned into Scorpius.

He put his arm around her and held her while she cried. He saw red. The anger coursed through his veins and he wanted to beat McLaggen to a pulp. He had never been so angry in his life. As he looked at Rose, she looked broken and he wanted to break McLaggen for what he did to her.

For now though, he decided to stay with Rose. He could deal with McLaggen tomorrow. Rose needed him.

The red didn't go away until he was finally able to find McLaggen the next morning. Instead of hexing him, Scorpius threw him to the ground in front of the Great Hall and punched him until somebody was finally able to pull him off. He got detention for 3 weeks but it was worth it to beat in McLaggen's face.

 **Year Six**

After finding Rose that night, their relationship had gone back to normal. McLaggen and Poppy became a couple and everybody knew what had happened. It had hurt Rose but Scorpius made sure to be there for her throughout all of it.

They started to study together again and would sometimes even switch partners for rounds. Al fancied Amanda so it ended up working out perfectly.

Everything was back to normal again.

It wasn't until December when Slytherin and Gryffindor had their first Quidditch match. Most of the Gryffindor team consisted of Weasley's and Potter's. Albus was a chaser along with Lily and Alice Longbottom. James and Fred were beaters, Hugo was keeper, and Rose was the seeker. James was their team captain.

On the Slytherin team, Scorpius was the seeker and Logan the keeper and team captain. Alex Poole, Melinda Rochester, and Marcus Richards were the chasers and Tyler Zabini and Gus Goyle were the beaters.

It was expected for the Gryffindor team to win so the Slytherin team had been practicing hard for weeks now. It was the game that decided who went on to win the House Cup.

That morning, each team sat together at breakfast going over last minute strategies. Before leaving, Albus and Rose went over to the Slytherin table to wish Scorpius and Logan good luck.

Melinda saw them approaching and quickly changed the topic before they heard any of their plans.

Rose rolled her eyes. "We aren't coming over here to spy. We just wanted to say good luck." She smiled and her eyes lingered on Scorpius for a second longer than normal.

"Yeah, good luck beating us!" Albus laughed.

"Thanks mate, but we don't need luck. We'll beat your guys' arses anyway!" Logan responded. Scorpius just smiled and they waved to the rest of the team. As Scorpius looked over, he saw Zabini and Goyle in a hushed conversation, scowling at Albus and Rose as they walked away. Before he could say anything, Alex suggested they head for the pitch.

Alex gave a brilliant speech before the team heading out to play. Logan and Albus shook hands as the players got in the air and ready. Two minutes later, they were off.

"Great goal by Lily Potter! The Gryffindor chasers seem to be able to read each other's minds while doing their plays," Lisa Jordan, a fifth year Ravenclaw, was the commentator for the matches. "Oh and a great save by Logan Nott! Poole passes the quaffle to Richards and he scores! This is going to be a close match everyone!" It went on like this for about 30 minutes. Both teams were beginning to become incredibly tired and the snitch hadn't been spotted yet.

Just as Melinda scored again, Scorpius flew over to where Rose was high in the air, looking around carefully waiting for the snitch to appear.

"Any luck there Rosie?"

She scoffed. "Like I would tell you Malfoy!" He smiled as he noticed how annoyed she was getting at not being able to spot the snitch. Then he noticed a glimmer of light behind her shoulder.

She looked confused as he raced towards her. He flew past her as the snitch started flying off.

"Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" He could feel Rose flying just behind him. "Man, is that boy attractive! Oh sorry Professor. Weasley is right behind him, pushing to get past! They're both reaching for it now!"

Rose had caught up to him and they were not neck in neck reaching for the snitch. Scorpius' arms were just a bit longer so he had a slight advantage. Being caught up in the moment he hadn't noticed Rose was no longer flying next to him as he felt the gold on his fingertips and he closed him palm around the snitch.

"Malfoy got the snitch! Slytherin wins 250-90!" Scorpius did a quick turn, smiling as he held his hand and snitch in the air. "Oh no! Rose Weasley is down." At the mention of Rose's name, he looked around for her. He saw the Gryffindor players and even some of the Slytherin players quickly flying to the ground. He looked over to see where there they were landing and his stomach sank. The smile wiped off his face as he noticed red hair on the ground of the pitch.

He quickly flew to the ground where everyone was huddled. He pushed his way through his team and he saw Rose lying on the ground unconscious. He knelt to her side and as he saw moved her hair, he saw the blood.

Red was oozing out of her temple at an alarming pace. There were rips in her uniform and scratches already on her body. You could see red seeping out of her wounds into her uniform.

He could feel his face pale and his body go cold as he looked at her. He quickly gathered her limp body in his arms and before a professor was able to make it down to the pitch, he was already carrying Rose to the hospital wing.

Two hours later, Scorpius was sitting next to Rose's hospital bed as Madam Bennet tended to her wounds. He was holding her hand as her family came in the hospital wing.

"Oh Rosie!" Hermione grabbed her other hand. Rose's parents had been informed of the accident and came to visit their daughter. The Gryffindor team and the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan came to visit as well.

"What happened Al?" Ron asked, staring sadly at his daughter's unconscious body.

"I'm not quite sure. It all happened so fast. Rosie and Scor were racing for the snitch when suddenly Rose was knocked off her broom and began falling. Luckily, they weren't too far up from the ground but Rose still fell around 2 meter," Albus responded. Scorpius hadn't known what actually happened yet. He was too concerned with getting Rose to the hospital wing.

"What made her fall off her broom?" Ron asked.

"A bludger. Nobody saw it coming except me but I was too late to do anything," James said. "The Slytherin team hit it right at her."

Scorpius finally looked away from Rose. "Zabini and Goyle did this?" He growled. All of them looked at Scorpius confused, and a little scared at the tone of his voice.

"Yeah, they did Scorp," Logan appeared behind the pack of people. He looked angry. "I heard them talking about it in the locker rooms. We had all left but I forgot my broom wax so I went back to get it. They did it on purpose. They did it to knock her to the ground. They hoped it was enough to break most of her bones and cause permanent damage."

The girls gasped, appalled but the men all looked furious. "THEY WHAT?!" Ron yelled.

"I'm going to go tell my father," Alice said. She quickly walked away to go tell Neville, the new Hogwarts headmaster, about what she had heard.

"Those bloody bastards! Who the fuck do they think they are hurting my Rose?!" Scorpius jumped to his feet, livid and ready to beat the prat's arses.

Albus, as calm as his father would be in a situation like this, put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Alice went to talk to Uncle Neville. He'll handle them. It will be okay Scorp. Stay here with Rose. We'll go fine them before Neville can."

Scorpius didn't feel better at Al's words but he did trust them to hex Goyle and Zabini into oblivion. He took a long breath. "Alright fine. I'll stay here but make sure to get them good."

Al gave Scorpius a small smile. "You know we will." All the boys left while the girls and Rose's parents stayed in the hospital wing.

"Thank you for staying with her Scorpius," Ron said as Scorpius sat back in his seat.

Without looking at them Scorpius mumbled, "There is nowhere else I would be." He took her hand and continued to stare at Rose with worry.

 **Year Seven**

Rose made a full recovery after her Quidditch accident. Goyle and Zabini had been given detention for the rest of the year and banned from playing Quidditch for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. He later realized that he had called Rose 'my Rose' in front of her whole family in the hospital wing. Albus and Logan teased him about it and over the summer, Ron had a very awkward conversation with him about his intentions with Rose. He had finally admitted to being in love with her in front of somebody. Ron had simply given him a pat on the back and a threat to hurt him if he ever hurt her.

In their seventh year, Rose made Head Girl and Scorpius made Head Boy so they got to share the Head's dormitory. Each had their own private rooms and bathrooms but they shared a common room and small library. The students often found themselves studying together in their library while they prepared for their N.E.W.T.s.

Rose still was not aware of Scorpius' feelings for her but he was sure she only thought of him as a friend. They did rounds together and became even closer. Scorpius swore he fell more in love with her everyday but never did anything about it, despite everybody telling him that she did in fact have feelings for him too. Scorpius wanted to tell her but he was always too scared to ruin their friendship.

The year passed quickly and they had finally finished their N.E.W.T.s.

The graduation party was held the night before graduation day and with nothing to lose, Scorpius and Rose decided to go have a good night with their friends before leaving Hogwarts forever. The party was held in the Room of Requirement and Scorpius had already arrived with Al and Logan. Rose and some of her girlfriends had still been getting ready when he left.

Al, Logan, and Scorpius were all drinking and joking around as Amanda stole Albus away. Lily soon came and stole Logan away as well. Other students in different years were allowed to come as long as they had been given the password by a seventh year. Only fourth years and above could drink. They didn't want some 12 year old's getting drunk.

As Logan left, Scorpius looked around for someone new to talk to when Poppy came up to him. Obviously drunk, she threw her arms around Scorpius' neck.

"Scorp! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She was screaming probably because she couldn't tell how loud she was actually being. Her words were slurred and she was swayed back and forth with her eyes glazed. "I've been thinking. We should get back together. We made such a great couple and I really miss you."

Scorpius was shocked as he looked at Poppy. _How on earth does she think I would ever get back with her?_

Before Scorpius could respond that he thought she was insane and to get off him, he heard a voice behind him say, "Never going to happen slut. Get your bloody hands off him."

He turned to find Rose standing being him with a scowl on her face. She never did like Poppy, and for good reason.

Scorpius couldn't help but stare as she stood there. She looked stunning. She had a red dress on that went to mid-thigh. It had a deep v-neck showing off her chest and breasts. His stare stayed there for a bit longer than it should have. The back was open and it had an X shape on it from how the straps crossed. It was a tight dress that showed off how fit she was. Her red hair was in soft curls to the middle of her back and her makeup was done with red and gold eyeshadow, showing her house pride.

Red was definitely her color.

Poppy gasped as she looked to Scorpius for help. "Scorp! Did you hear what she called me?" He was still too stunned to move and had not taken his eyes off Rose yet. Poppy let out a yell and stomped her foot as she walked away, no doubt for looking for somebody else to shag.

"I hope you didn't actually want to talk to her because I don't think she's coming back now," Rose gave him a soft smile.

It took a second for Scorpius to realize she spoke. His mouth was hanging open as he gaped at her and he snapped his mouth shut to respond. "No, of course I don't want to talk to her. Especially after seeing you. You look stunning Rosie." He didn't know how he was even able to speak again.

She blushed and looked down to the ground while biting her lip. Scorpius wanted to be the one biting that lip. "Thank you Scor," she gave him another soft smile.

An hour later, Rose and Scorpius had started to feel the effects of the butterbeers and firewhiskey. They had been talking and laughing the whole time, reminiscing on their time at Hogwarts. He made sure to stand by her at all times so nobody else could come talk to her. He saw the way the males were looking at her.

There was a small dancefloor in the middle of the room and third year Ravenclaw Christopher Smith was DJing since he was a muggleborn and nobody else knew how to use the equipment.

"This is my favorite song! Come dance with me Scor!" Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. He didn't usually dance like this but he couldn't deny Rose. She began swaying her hips to the beat and soon was wrapping her arm around Scorpius' shoulders. He knew he should stop her since she was only dancing because of the drinks she had but he couldn't get himself to stop.

Sure, they had hugged often and he sometimes put his arm around her shoulders or on the bottom of her back guiding her through the halls but he really just wanted an excuse to touch her. The alcohol in him and their close proximity made his mind go fuzzy so he just went along with the beat and danced with her.

The song finished and Rose looked at him. Her blue eyes had become a shade darker and he could only assume his grey eyes did as well.

He instantly sobered up and it looked as though she had too. He made a quick decision to finally make a move. It was their last day. They graduated tomorrow. He was going to be going to train as a Healer and she was going to train to be a Curse Breaker with her uncle. He could never see her again if she ended up rejecting him. But he knew he had to try. Otherwise, he would never know.

"You want to go back to the room?" He asked her. She quickly nodded and he grabbed her hand as he began easing his way through the other students. He stopped by the drink table and grabbed a two butterbeer bottles to take with them.

Luckily, the Heads room was on the same floor so they didn't have to walk too far or worry about being caught for too long. When they made it back to the portrait with Sir Cadogan, they quickly gave the password as he was falling over his horse, drunk. The portrait opened and they walked into the common room.

Scorpius hadn't quite figured out what to do once they got there. He opened the bottles of butterbeer and passed one to Rose as he began to sip the other. She sat down on the couch and began to take off her red heels. She was rubbing her feet as if in pain so he sat next to her and began to take one of her feet.

"Here, let me," he said as he began massaging her foot. She laying back on the couch with her feet in his lap and her eyes closed. She looked content and he couldn't help but take advantage while her eyes were closed to unabashedly check her out. She gave a low moan as he reached the arch of her foot.

He stopped. She looked at him and saw his grey eyes had turned dark again. She gasped as he began to move her feet and came closer to her. He was nearly on top of her. He brought his head down to her and her lips parted. "Rose…" he whispered, just centimeters away from her lips. He could smell the butterbeer in her breath. Their lips slightly touched as the portrait swung open again.

Albus, Amanda, Logan, and Lily had all come through the door as Scorpius jumped off Rose. She sat up quickly as he sprung to the other side of the coach. They all stopped at the expression on Rose and Scorpius' face.

"What are you guys doing?" Albus asked, confused. Lily and Logan just looked at them knowingly with smirks on their face.

"Al, I think we should probably head back to the party. They seemed to be busy," Amanda winked at them as she pulled Albus back out into the corridor. Lily and Logan followed them.

Neither Rose or Scorpius moved for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say.

"So," Rose started as Scorpius said "I'm,". They both stopped and looked at each other.

"You first," they said at the same time. Rose gave an awkward laugh as Scorpius rubbed his neck.

Rose started to speak again. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning? Big day huh?" Scorpius just looked to the ground as she waited to see if he would do anything else. When he didn't, she sighed and grabbed her shoes and stood. She went to her room and took one last glance at Scorpius. He still hadn't moved so she closed the door behind her. She leaned against is as tears grew in her eyes. She let out a sob and hoped Scorpius didn't hear.

He did though. His head snapped up as he heard her sob. He had made her cry. But why? Did she want him to kiss her? He stood up and knocked on Rose's door. She stood up, trying to collect herself. "Rose? Are you okay?" she heard him ask.

She opened the door and put on a fake smile. "Yes of course I am Scor. Just tired. I think I'll head to bed now." She began to close the door but Scorpius stopped it with his hand. She looked at him curiously. The next thing she knew, Scorpius was in her room with his hands on her face. His eyes were still a shade dark as he looked at her.

"Rose, I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for as long as I can remember. I know you probably think this is the alcohol talking but it's not. I needed you to know that before I did this." She stood still, shocked as his lips crashed onto hers.

At first, since she didn't respond he started to pull away but then her hands went to his hair and she began to kiss him back. It was pure bliss.

 **Four Years Later**

Scorpius had just finished his Healer training at St. Mungo's. Him and Rose have been together since the night before graduation. After their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as she whispered to him "I love you too." He looked at her amazed and she was grinning at him. He grinned back.

Rose had also finished her training as a Curse Breaker and was already working alongside her uncle at Gringotts. Nobody had been very surprised as they announced their relationship. Rita Skeeter had a field day with it, writing articles for days about it.

He was currently dressed in a suit and red tie as he watched Rose make her way down the aisle in a beautiful white dress while carrying red roses. As she approached him, Ron handed over his daughter and whispered "I'll still kill you if you hurt her." Scorpius laughed as Rose swatted her father's chest.

Their wedding colors were red, white, and black. Scorpius had insisted on having red, stating it was his color for her. She couldn't help but say yes to adding it.

They had decided to make Albus their officiant since they couldn't decide on what side he should be on. Scorpius didn't hear a word Al said as he stared at Rose with a grin on his face. Rose looked just as happy and had tears in her eyes. They said their vows and exchanged rings.

Finally, Albus announced "I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius Malfoy. You may now kiss the bride!"

Fireworks began to go off in the background as he bent down to kiss Rose's red lips.

There was always red when he saw her.

 **The End**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I've had this idea for a while now and finally got around to writing it. Rose/Scorpius are one of my favorite couples. Please read and review :)_**


End file.
